Moving Bites Losing Slays Rejection Burns
by Delyla Oleander
Summary: Phoenix is Meredith's cousin from New York and she's not necessarily average. Meredith wants Vlad. Phoenix wants friendship. Vlad wants their blood. Henry wants some action. What will happen now?
1. Waking Up To A Nightmare

Chapter 1

Meredith

My cousin Phoenix is moving from New York. Last time I visited Phoenix she seemed obsessed with any form of fiction and I didn't think that was changing even if people here Bathory would find her insane. I met some of her friends, they seemed so strange. One of them looked like Vlad. That drove me insane, especially when she mentioned that she had in fact liked this friend; Hendrix. If I had learned anything about Phoenix it was that she acted one way to the world but was a complete jerk in reality.

I just hoped Vlad would see past her little act. Carefully I applied lip gloss and came down stairs. Mom always favored her and I could see she was excited to pick up Phoenix. I was beginning to wonder just how things in Bathory would change with Phoenix around.


	2. HateFuck!

Chapter 2

Phoenix

The plane was obnoxiously long, more obnoxious than Meredith. Living with her for a whole school year would be awful. The plane landed and I grabbed a few bags, I'd have to grab the rest of my cargo while they came. Aunt Janie was always late. Coming down the stairs I could see where my stuff was. I scooped up my three suitcases and my bass. I could feel my drum sticks sitting in my back pocket. A whole school year without my drum set was fury enough to keep me on the plane back to New York, but on top of that I had to factor in Meredith and her friends. Meredith has had something against me since we were 6 years old and she locked me in grandma's bathroom.

I shuddered smelling the potpourri just from the mere memory. "Hi Aunt Janie!" I stepped outside and gave her a hug. "Oh Phoenix, I'm so glad to have you!" Janie let go, grabbed my bags, and left me and Meredith by ourselves. Her arms were crossed and there was a pout on her face. "Phoenix." She said; it was a challenge and I knew it. What was her damage? She's had everything since she was born.


	3. Cover Up

Chapter 3

Meredith

The car drive home never seemed so long. "So Phoenix, your mom really got lucky with that designing gig in Paris huh?" mom asked. She was trying to fill the bitter silence. "Yeah…I guess…" was that regret I heard in the abomination's voice? I glanced at her as she leaned her head against the window. Her hair was naturally a burgundy color and in the sunlight it looked purple.

I turned and faced out my own window. I'd told Vlad about my cousin coming to town and he had promised to come meet her before he passed any judgments. Mom pulled into the driveway. Right then her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she pursed her lips. "Yeah, sure, be there soon." She flipped her phone closed and turned to face me and Phoenix. "You two don't mind staying here by yourselves do you?" I shook my head. Phoenix pulled out all her luggage and mom left.

I didn't bother to help her. Ever since she was little she was strong and knew how to hold her own weight. Aunt Lucy use to tell me it was because she admired her father and the wounds of when he left were hard to heal.


	4. Wanna Throw Up? Take My Clothes Off

Chapter 4  
Phoenix  
I ignored the absolute hate that Meredith was pushing on to me. Carefully I noticed that on the porch was a guy. He had black hair that fell into his eyes, pale skin, and a black hoodie. Hendrix had said that'd he'd come and rescue me if I needed it but damn, he hadn't known that easily. "Vlad!!" squealed Meredith leaping into his arms. I took the key out of her hand as she stared into his eyes lovingly. "I'll be unpacking, not that you'd care." I slipped into the house hearing Vlad mutter something.  
Unpacking came easy. Being passed from family member to family member based on my delinquency has taught me to always stay packed. The only thing I ever bother to unpack are my stereo, my bass, my guitar, my CDs, and my posters. I took my time unpacking. I glanced at the bedding. There was a pastel green old comforter, a pillow yellowed with age, and a worn purple throw blanket. Carefully I buried myself into the throw blanket.  
Moments passed and the tears that I always cried in privacy had dried to my face. "Oh Vlad! Stop!" I had heard them giggling through the walls. I groaned. How I was related to someone so vain, so completely moronic was beyond me. I scooped up my guitar. I began to play Like Wasteland by Trapt. I'd much rather be on the drums to drown out the noise of their disgusting romance. Half way into the song Meredith charged in, throwing my guitar from me, and letting it smash in the wall. "Did you really just do that?" my whole body was quivering. What gave her the right to take the only thing I had away from me? "Yes, I did!" I lunged forward and so did Meredith. To her bizarre twist of luck, Vlad grabbed her arms. "Go on! Go make out with the pop tart and tell her everything's going to be fine!"  
I slammed myself down on the bed. My guitar had lost a few strings and it was in need of repairs. But it wasn't like I had to go get a new one. That chick must be so lucky.


	5. Conspiracy

Chapter 5  
Vlad  
"Look, you seemed to have made her really furious. I'm just going to see if she's ok." I kissed Meredith's forehead the hunger panging in my stomach. I walked into Phoenix's room. Her body was pressed against the bed and she was sobbing. Rising and falling she seemed unable to breathe. On the floor were broken bits of guitar. She looked so weak and smelled really good, better than Meredith...and Snow. Lightly I ran my hand over her back, sitting next to her. "Don'.Me." her voice wavered. "She didn't mean it." Phoenix shook her head. "She hates me. Just like everyone else in this stupid family. She's hated me since we were little. She's out to ruin my life even though hers is perfect." I pursed my lips. "I don't think she hates you." she flipped over, her green eyes more luminous because of the tears. "Just go. The only person I want to talk to is Hendrix, and despite the similar appearance, you are NOT him" She flipped back over expecting me to leave.  
Lightly I tapped her showing her my phone. She looked up at me, grateful. "What about minutes, I have to call New York..." I shrugged. "You need it." she leaned in and pecked my cheek. "Thank you." she pushed the tears out of her eyes and dialed. I left her.


	6. Under The Knife

Chapter 6  
Meredith  
Jealousy roared through me. I had peeped in on Vlad and Phoenix. I wished he'd look at me like that. Since we had broken up then got back together he didn't look at me the same. I was beginning to wonder if I would dread Phoenix's visit more. "Hendrix?" her voice was muffled. Vlad came down the stairs softly smiling at me. "You don't have to go do you?" he shook his head. "I'd like my phone back! Of course I'm not leaving." he teased. I smiled then pulled him closer. Instead of pushing his lips tentatively against mine, he rolled his eyes and pushed away.  
I began to pout. Phoenix had ruined it. "Do you even care about me anymore?" Vlad's mouth turned into a straight line. The silence ticked by. "You don't." I sighed heavily. "That's not what I'm saying"  
"Then how come you didn't say anything?" The pregnant silence started up again. "Look, Meredith." he ran his hands through my hair. "I just can't tell you, alright. But yes, I do care." I kept staring up at him. My hero. I loved him. Genuinely loved him.


	7. My Blue Heaven

Chapter 7  
Phoenix  
Talking with Hendrix just puts me in my happiest place ever. My best friend. The person I will always love despite the fact he doesn't love me the way I love him. I came softly down the stairs. Vlad was barely touching Meredith and Meredith looked like at any second she might cry. "uh..am I interrupting?" Vlad spun around. "No, of course not." I stuck the cell phone out. His hand barely touched mine as he took it away. I hugged him, and I could sense he was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry this is just...thanks so much."  
Vlad chuckled softly. "Just rescuing the damsel in distress." I smirked and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water then started upstairs. I pointed the bottle at Meredith, with a new sense of self righteousness "You owe me for my guitar." Her jaw dropped and I continued up the stairs. I never felt better. Carefully I slipped back into the sheets. They were cold, but still nice. Hendrix's voice rang out in my head. "I promise, if things get worse I'll get you. I'll keep you safe in my arms." I groaned mentally. If only he knew how much that meant to me.  
I clutched the sheets in my hands and began to doze off. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	8. Who's Going Home With You Tonight?

Chapter 8  
Vlad  
I kissed Meredith's forehead despite her pouting. The two delicious smelling girls were making me starving and I didn't want to feast upon them. I began to walk out to door when Meredith stopped me. "You like her, don't you?" I shook my head and kissed her lips. "Now I have to go, see you tomorrow. Less than twenty four hours." she smiled weakly and closed the door behind me. I wondered if Henry were busy. He seemed to help when I was hungry.  
I levitated up to Henry's window and tapped. Quickly he opened he. "Hey, what's up?"  
"The new girl." I groaned. She seemed so free and loving. My cheek burned remembering her lips touching it. "What about her?" he closed his door. "Is she hot??" his eyes grew anxious. "She smells so good, I think I'm going to lose it!" Henry thought for a moment. "But is she hot?" I threw a pillow at him. "Is that all you think about??"  
"Yeah pretty much!" I rolled my eyes. "Henry??" I could hear his mom outside the door. I leapt down and out the window.  
Who I needed to see was Snow but she was on vacation with her family. I started to walk home. "Hi Vlad! How is Meredith?" I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a few snack packs and drained them shrugging indifferently. "She's good I guess. She doesn't like her cousin Phoenix too much. They're like polar opposites." Nelly turned and saw that I had just finished my third snack pack and was about to drain a fourth one. "Whoa there."  
I shrugged. "Well I have some homework to get to.." I slipped upstairs and stared at my homework. All I could think about was how badly I'd wanted to drain the life out of Phoenix and how jealousy roared through Meredith.


	9. Bounce Back

Chapter 9

Meredith

It's Phoenix's first day at Bathory, yet she doesn't get dressed up. She woke up late, tugging her hair back into a clumsy ballet bun. She wore a black skirt over red plaid pants, a white button up shirt, a black fitted vest, a black tie with a skull on it, and a pair of black combat boots. The only make up she bothered doing was some stupid chap stick. "MOM!" I shrieked as I saw Phoenix. "Yes Honey?" I heard her call. "I can NOT go to school being associated with this. This. CREATURE!" I stamped my foot, pouting. "Honey let her be." I glared at Phoenix as she scooped up a water bottle. I wanted Vlad. Only Vlad. She opened the door and my stomach knotted. There was Vlad. "Vladdie!" I giggled running into his arms. "Perfect timing, I need you baby!" I saw Henry standing at the front gate. He was staring puzzlingly at Phoenix. I hopped down from Vlad's arms, looked Phoenix dead in the eyes, and whispered. "Whore." her face didn't flinch. One eyebrow was raised and her lips were stuck in a smirk. Nothing was bringing the beast down. 


	10. The House Of Tasteful Men

Chapter 10

Phoenix

I loved watching Meredith's face when what she said failed to phase me. I walked carelessly through the door, finding to my dismay a tall brown haired jock stood before me. The way his body was built…it just screamed jock. His jaw dropped. "She's allowed to say that to you?!" I shrugged indifferently. He stared at me strangely. I leaned back. "Uhm…yes?" he studied me. "I just don't see whore, let alone Goth. All last week Meredith was saying all this stuff about you, calling you a weird Goth girl. You just look spunky to me." I smiled weakly. That's what I was. I wasn't a Goth, I was spunky. "Thanks." I smiled. He flashed one back. I could tell he wanted me to swoon, to fall madly in love with him. But my mind was on Hendrix. I thought of his arm wrapped around my waist. "Here uhm…" it was Vlad's voice. "Lemme walk you to school." I looked up confused. "Oh…sure." He placed his arm dead in the place Hendrix typically did. I felt safe. "Henry walk with Meredith for today." He nodded, half glaring.

Vlad

I knew that Phoenix wouldn't be safe with Henry. Henry wanted to kiss her, and Phoenix wanted to be with Hendrix. I looked like him, so for now I could be her safe company. "I'm sorry, Meredith had no right to say that." She shrugged. "Meredith has always hated me, I'm not very likeable, so I don't care what people say." she produced and I-pod. "This would be my best friend"

"Next to Hendrix." I stated. She looked up. "Well…yes, I guess you knew that from the talk…thanks again…for last night." I shrugged. "No big deal, just being chivalrous ole' me." She sort of cuddled into me. _I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't do this. Meredith's boyfriend. Not Hendrix. Stop. Stop….no don't stop. _Ugh she smelled so good. I wanted her gooey sticky sweet blood dripping over my teeth. My stomach growled. "Someone skipped breakfast!" Phoenix giggled. And a sense of humor? Oh god. She was amazing, yet I wanted to kill her. "Here, you can Nom on my wrist!" she held it to my face. No, no, no!!!


	11. It's The Same

Chapter 11

Meredith

I tried my very hardest not to scream walking with Henry. It was nothing against him, it was against, as I dubbed her now, Street Rat. She had taken away my Vladdie. He was mine, not hers, yet there he was, holding her arm close, cuddling her despite the fact I was right here. I watched his grey eyes grow. There was a lust in them. Rage overwhelmed my every pore. That was MY boyfriend, and SHE was all over him…and he was all over her! I clenched my eyes shut and pinched my arm. I was dreaming, I had to be. "Ow!" I yelped. Henry raised an eyebrow. "And you think she's weird?" he laughed. I glared bullets into the very core of his soul. "She is! She…..she hates fashion even though her mother is a designer." He pinned me to the wall of an alley. "Look, Meredith, I've TRIED being nice to you because you're Vlad's girlfriend and all, but you're the biggest slut! You can't even handle the fact Vlad is trying to be a nice guy to someone. Yeah, Phoenix may be DIFFERENT but that doesn't mean anything to you. You stick to your clone like ways, chasing after Vlad, dude, he broke up with you for a reason. You wanna know why he got back with you?" I squeaked. "Why?"

"Because Melissa Hart told us you wouldn't stop SULKING! SULKING FOR TWO YEARS! TWO FUCKING YEARS!" I quivered in fear. "I…I loved him. I know the real Vlad, not the one everyone sees." Henry rolled his eyes. "No you don't, just walk by yourself, whore." Henry turned and ran to Phoenix and Vlad. Why was he on Phoenix's side?


	12. Your Heart Is An Empty Room

Chapter 12

Henry

I ran, trying not to pin Vlad down, to not be obvious. I had to ditch Meredith. I hadn't lied though, every single word I had said was true. Vlad would get mad later, but whatever, right now his teeth were second's from Phoenix's smooth crystal skin. I yelled to Phoenix "Sorry he just got his teeth cleaned, Nelly will kill him if he gets anything on them! That's why _someone_ skipped breakfast." I glared at him. Why would he want to hurt Phoenix? He mouthed "better than Snow." my eyes widened slightly. "Let's go now guys." I lead them in a Wizard of Oz style walk to school. There was Joss. I was livid. He'd come back for Vlad. "What happened to Meredith?" Joss muttered angrily. "I told her the truth, you and I both know the truth hurts." his eyes flicked to Phoenix. "Who is this?" she stepped forward, shaking slightly, offering her hand. "I…I'm Phoenix." Joss shook her hand carelessly. I glared at his skin. "You aren't another one of those Goth kids are you? The one's that change their name and such." I leaned forward to pummel Joss when Phoenix smiled bitterly. "Nope." then skipped off to the office, literally skipped. Joss walked off into the school himself. "He may have found a weak spot in you Vlad!" he looked up. "I can't kill her dude, she smells better than Meredith AND Snow…put together." I clenched my eyes shut. "Dammit Vlad!" he recoiled slightly. "What!?" I looked from side to side. "Belfry, now."


	13. Crush 1980 Me

Chapter 13

Vlad

I walked over to the side of the school. I'd miss first period. Math. Oh whatever, it's not like I paid attention in that class anyway. I flung Henry on my back, and floated to the belfry. "What?" I hissed. I thought of Phoenix's blood. I knew that my eyes had flashed purple. Damn, she smelled good. I wanted her blood, but then I'd have to tell her my secret, I can't bring her into this secret just as Joss has returned, prepared to kill me. "I like Phoenix dude." I choked with laughter. "Seriously? You usually fall for girls like Meredith!" Henry glared. "Dude, I really like her. I mean it. I saw her, then I saw you holding her, jealously swept through me. I really like her." I wanted to tell him too bad, that she'd be mine. But then I thought of Meredith. "What did you mean by telling Meredith the truth?" Henry shrugged. "Dude you can't be with Meredith, she's such a bitch to Phoenix, you just can't do this." I sighed. I was with Meredith to make her happy, I was unhappy. I didn't love her anymore. At the time I had loved her, she meant everything…now she meant nothing.

"Thanks bro." I muttered. There was a new problem. Henry and I were best friends, and we both liked Phoenix. I wanted to show her what I was. I knew from her smile, her laugh that she would accept me. I wanted to hold her little small body in front of me, tilt her neck lightly, and gently nibble on her neck. The hickeys would be hell, but in my fantasy she loved it. Feeling her blood sink gently into my mouth, sweet, succulent. She'd giggle. She likes this sort of thing. I let my fingers caress down her arms. She'd laugh again. "Vlad." she'd whisper. I'd smile. "Are you mine?" I'd mutter softly into her lip, staring down into those stunning eyes. "Yes." she'd coo quietly. "VLAD!" Henry yelled. I shook my head and looked at him. He was wincing. "..about." I blushed vibrantly. I knew it was noticeable that I had been fantasizing. I looked down at my jeans. Yep, most definitely obvious. "Uhm….Snow…." I tried to cover up. "No, it was Phoenix, I saw you mouth it. God Dammit Vlad, stop wooing the females with your vampire ways! Now let's get to class." I threw Henry on my back again. I floated down, and he hopped off, pissily walking to class.


	14. The Perfect Crime 2

**Chapter 14**

**Henry**

**I found that in my English class, not only was Phoenix sitting in the back, but Vlad was sitting next to her. There was one seat available on the other side of her. I swooped down quickly. I saw Phoenix with her chomped on black bitten nails, flick a folded piece of paper to Vlad. He opened it and smiled, wrote something, and slid it back to her. **

**What are you writing to Vlad?** I scrawled. Oh nothing, just boring ole "How's the weather" talk. Why so curious? **No reason. You have a boyfriend? **Wow you cut to the chase quick. Right as I was about to respond, Phoenix giggled, shaking her head at Vlad. My chances with her were slim to none. He leaned into her. I could see the way his mouth changed that he was hiding his fangs. I wanted to reach over, pull Phoenix to me, and hold her, showing Vlad that I could hold something so beautiful and not destroy it.

So I did. I yanked her into my arms. She yelped. Such a pretty girl, such a pretty noise. She wouldn't deny me now, I pressed my lips hard against hers. She started screaming, her mouth closed. I parted her lips with my tongue. "Dude! Stop!" I felt Phoenix slide away from my grip. I watched Vlad take her to the hall. No…not my girl. I wanted her.


	15. Curiousity Kills

Vlad

I clutched onto Phoenix, as she convulsed in my arms just outside of the class. I whispered "That bad?" she winced and shuddered. "He tastes like Plastic Cheese." I chuckled, feeling her ear pressed against my chest. "Vlad?" she asked. "Yes?" I whispered into her hair. "Why do you like Meredith? I mean…you just don't seem…..I don't want to sound rude." She went to continue speaking, but I put a finger to her lips. "I know it sounds stupid….I just don't know. I use to like her. Hell I thought I loved her. But I mean, after the Freedom Fest, and Snow kissing me….I just didn't…she was…" Phoenix stopped me this time.

"Snow?" I smiled. "Just this girl I hang out with." Phoenix nodded. I pushed her cheek back into my chest, loving the warmth. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister Vladimir Tod, scooping all the girls into his chest. What are you going to do now? Bite her?" I looked up. Joss. Of course it would be Joss. "Why don't you go slay some more innocent people" I roared. Phoenix shivered in fear. "If that's what you call them. Innocent." He laughed. "Does she know yet?" I glared at Joss. He was dead. Phoenix pulled me into class. Joss had to be one lucky man.


	16. I Hate You

Meredith

I opened my locker, my hands quivering with anger. Just moments ago, I saw Vlad holding my vomiting cousin. I growled, looking into my mirror. My pink gloss had started to smear. Out of my Gucci purse I pulled the gloss and reapplied, my bangs had fluttered to the edge of my cheeks. I studied myself. I looked mild and beautiful. I wanted Vlad to come back to me, to kiss me in the janitor's closet like we use to. I miss the spark we had.

I closed my locker, to see Vlad and Henry walking toward the cafeteria. Vlad had a grimace and was growling, I could see his lips moving fiercely while Henry just rolled his eyes. Vlad! He was standing up for what Henry said this morning! I ran up, behind them, about to tap their shoulders just as I heard "You don't kiss her again, alright? Phoenix is not interested." Vlad froze and turned to me. "Meredith! Oh...Uh…Henry and I were just…"

"Don't even try to explain Vladimir Tod!" I howled, stamping my foot on the ground. I went slithering through the halls, my anger rising along my back, the irritation crawling up my throat like a virus spreading. I was going to find Phoenix, and give her a piece of my mind.


End file.
